Nighon
Nighon to nazwa wyspiarskiego państwa czarnoksiężników znajdującego się na wschód od Antagarichu. Od kontynentu oddziela go Cieśnina Nighońska. Można tę krainę odwiedzić w grze Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Występuje także w grze Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia oraz jej dodatkach. Geografia Nighon jest dużą wyspą o nieregularnym kształcie położoną na Bezkresnym Oceanie. Na jego kształt wpływa właśnie ocean, który co jakiś czas zalewa obszary, na których zapadła się ziemia. Nighon bowiem ma na dobrą sprawę dwie części: naziemną i podziemną. I o ile ta naziemna jest dzika i górzysta, to pod powierzchnią rozciąga się właściwe państwo Władców Podziemi. By dostać się do Nighonu można wybrać dwie drogi: jedna z nich wiedzie poprzez tunele. Z Kamiennego Miasta prowadzą bowiem stare podziemne korytarze wydrążone przez krasnoludów. Podczas wojny z Erathią wydrążono również tunele do Eeofolu. Nikt nie zna wszystkich tych podziemnych korytarzy - najdalsze z nich przechodzą pod całym Antagarichem i docierają aż do odległej mroźnej wyspy Vori. Druga wiedzie przez Cieśninę Nighońską, ale raczej nie jest używana, ponieważ Nighończycy nie mają floty, nie lubią też gości. Regiony Nighonu: Całe państwo czarnoksiężników (a przynajmniej jego nadziemną część) można podzielić na kilka części: * Południowe Pustkowia - położone w południowo-zachodniej części wyspy poniżej wielkich jezior nighońskich. * Lochenvast - leżące w centralnej części. Na jego zachodnim krańcu znajduje się Góra Grzmiącej Pięści, skąd prowadzą tunele, natomiast od północnego-zachodu zamyka je Zatoka Koramanth otwierająca się na Cieśninę Nighońską. * Dolinę Novembran - zajmująca zachodnią część wyspy, zakończona na południu Półwyspem Mederona, a na północy Górami Ashenbane. Na południowym wschodzie kraju znajduje się wygasły wulkan zwany Górą Grzmiącej Pięści, będący siedzibą czarnoksiężników, a zarazem wejściem do sieci tuneli, którymi można poruszać się po całym królestwie. Także w tych tunelach znajduje się wspomniane wcześniej przejście do Kamiennego Miasta. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o historii Nighonu. Pewne jest natomiast, że musieli prowadzić jakieś akcje o przynajmniej częściowo militarnym charakterze, o czym świadczy istnienie ich kolonii pod Grainrich w Erathii. Z pewnością też mieli pewne utarczki z krasnoludami Opis stalowego topora w MM7. Podczas wojny z Erathią Nighon był sprzymierzony z Kreeganami, ale sojusznicy nie odnieśli zwycięstwa mimo początkowych sukcesów takich jak zajęcie Steadwick. Duży wpływ na to miała zdrada Kreegan, którzy zostawili Nighończyków samych po pierwszych niepowodzeniach. Nighon nie był monarchią, a jedynie federacją lordów, którzy łączyli się podczas dużych wypraw wojennych (jak ta przeciwko Erathii). Władcy ci nieustannie ścierali się w wewnętrznych walkach o dominację. Podczas gdy na kontynencie trwała Wojna Ostrza Armagedonu w Nighonie doszło do wojny domowej. Mutare postanowiła zjednoczyć kraj pod swoim berłem i w dużej mierze jej się to udało. Prowadziła potem wojny na kontynencie, które opisane są w kampanii Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons. Wkrótce potem umiera będąc ofiarą tajemniczego spisku. Mieszkańcy Nighon zamieszkiwany jest przez czarnoksiężników, którzy wraz z Władcami Podziemi stanowią klasę rządzącą. Fortece Nighończyków to znane z gry Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia lochy. W armiach Nighonu służą troglodyci, harpie, obserwatorzy, meduzy, minotaury, mantikory oraz czerwone i czarne smoki. Oprócz tego na powierzchni w okolicach Góry Grzmiącej Pięści napotkać można hydry, a wyższych partiach gór także roki. Mentalność Wielu mieszkańców Nighonu zabija innych z prostych powodów np. wchodzą w drogę czy po prostu dla zabawy. Nie znają litości i każdy ich władca który ją okazuje jest za słaby by rządzić i należy zająć jego miejsce. Następuje to przez pojedynek, w którym można używać nieczystych zagrań takich jak atak z zaskoczenia czy strzały z trucizną, które z racji słabych zdolności medycznych nighończyków są niemożliwe do wyleczenia. Gdy komukolwiek pomogą, oczekują w rewanżu podobnego czynu, nigdy nie są lojalni. Większość swojego życia spędzają w mroku, gdzie preferują też walczyć - głównie poprzez niehonorowe zasadzki. Ich jedynym celem jest wygrana. Część nighończyków nie potrafi żyć w zimnych korytarzach, przez co gnieżdżą się przede wszystkim w najgłębszych tunelach. Zobacz też * Nighon (kraina MM7) Przypisy }} Kategoria:Geografia świata Might and Magic Kategoria:Państwa Antagarichu